This invention relates to a connector which is connectable with another connector via a busbar.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP 5247896B (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIG. 58, Patent Document 1 discloses a power storage device which comprises a plurality of battery units (not shown), a plurality of connectors 90 corresponding to the battery units, respectively, and a plurality of connection members (busbars) 96. The battery units are accommodated in a storing rack, which is not shown except a panel 992, and arranged in an upper-lower direction. Each of the connectors 90 comprises a housing 92 and two contacts (not shown) arranged left to right. The housings 92 are attached to the panel 992 and arranged in the upper-lower direction. In each of the connectors 90, the contacts are connected to a positive electrode and a negative electrode of the corresponding battery unit, respectively (not shown).
Each of the busbars 96 has a flat-plate portion 962 and two ends 964 and 966. Each of the housings 92 is formed with two insertion holes 924 and 926 which correspond to the contacts (not shown), respectively. Each of the busbars 96 connects two of the connectors 90, which are vertically adjacent to each other, with each other. In detail, the end 964 of the busbar 96 is inserted in the insertion hole 924 of the lower connector 90 and is connected to the left contact, and the end 966 of the busbar 96 is inserted in the insertion hole 926 of the upper connector 90 and is connected to the right contact. The aforementioned connection with use of the busbars 96 connects the plurality of the battery units (not shown) with one another via the plurality of the connectors 90.
The flat-plate portion 962 of the busbar 96 of Patent Document 1 has a crank shape. In addition, each of the ends 964 and 966 of the busbar 96 is bent. The busbar 96 has a complicated shape as described above so that manufacturing cost increases. Moreover, in order to connect two of the connectors 90 with each other, the busbar 96 needs to be formed in a shape and a size corresponding to the arrangement of these two connectors 90. In other words, the busbar 96 of a complicated shape is unsuitable for general use.